


Burnin' It Up, Can't Seem To Slow It Down

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: paya wants to dominate Link for their first time benig intimate, to make him worship her and play the role of his servant, and Link is happy to do whatever it takes to give her the confidence she needs to get there. Anoynmous commission.
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 38





	Burnin' It Up, Can't Seem To Slow It Down

"You'll let me know if you hurt me, won't you, my servant?" Paya asked, sitting on the bed with her thighs pressed together and her lower legs spread out, biting her lip as she lingered in only the blanket she'd pulled up over her shoulders, which exposed so much of her luscious body, the sleek curves of her taut form, with her ample chest calling to him, her wide hips and round ass hidden from his view, but her luxurious and toned legs urging him forward. "This will be your first night serving me, and I hope you do well." Her voice dipped down lower halfway through the sentence, trying to be husky. Trying to be hungry. "My boytoy."

Beneath the low and rumbling purr was an uncertainty that Link couldn't help but notice in spades. Paya wasn't quite ready to be this kind of sexual, but she had been insisting upon it, and it was her birthday. Link felt he didn't have much of a choice in the matter here but to give her what she wanted in light of that. Impa had left Kakariko for a few days, and Paya was the only one in the hut, at least until Link finally arrived to celebrate with her. To share in all the forbidden kisses and touches they weren't able to show off with others around. But this was their chance now.

Link didn't say much abut this. He felt like he didn't have to. He just needed to push forward, hands upon her luscious chest, indulging in the pleasure he craved and the senseless, heated throb of finally giving in. He loved Paya's body, the sweet temptations wrapped up in Sheikah garb that may have been loose and modest, but still could not hide the beauty and glory of what Paya was gifted with. If she wanted to take charge and play at something dominant and selfish, he was ready to open up to it.

"Such devotion," she moaned. She was ready to fake the confidence, as grabbed at his body. She had Link clothed still, her 'servant' dressed up in Sheikah clothes to play the role better. "You've wanted me so badly. I'll give it to you. You just need to love me." What was she doing? Paya didn't know yet. Everything she'd done already was impulsive, spur of the moment decisions that had her dizzy and surprised she had these thoughts in her, just wanting to find some way to steady herself and control the weird tugs back and forth. Nervous as could fucking be, Paya felt like she was teetering on the edge here as she tried to steady the factors taking hold of her.

With the confidence to make up for her own lack, Link was ready to commit to anything and everything asked of him, determined to make this smoother and easier for Paya as he leaned forward, getting his lips upon one of her waiting, hardening nipples, starting to suck on it as he 'served' Paya with a firm, confident push, a feeling of desire growing steadily stronger within him. He wanted her so badly, and if this was how she wanted him, he'd play that part perfectly, taking charge only under her command and starting to love her. His fingers trailed along her body as he got to sucking, worshiping her breasts, letting out a low groan of, "Your breasts are perfect, mistress." Five words. It was a lot for him.

"They are?" she moaned, head rolling back as she allowed the desire to wash over her. She took his words upon herself, feeling happier and stronger for having heard them. "T-they are. My breasts are perfect." She sounded like she wasn't fully certain of that herself, but as she urged him in deeper, she felt like she needed to keep soaking in this love. Her slight fumbling with all this, with the idea of taking charge and controlling Link, was all still so new and, but she knew she wanted it. That much certainty held tight onto her, and Paya didn't want to let go of it for a moment.

Link worked best in physical capacities, giving a firm and confident love he knew he would be able to own readily, and he did so without restraint. Everything sudden and wanton hit him as he pushed on stronger, embracing the pleasure and its sweet demands, allowing the pleasure to shake him ever deeper, to induce within him a surprising mess of pure hunger. His lust for Paya's body was unstoppable and brazen, and his bare fingers were happy to adore her soft skin, to push on stronger at her. If what Paya needed was the confidence to take charge and dominate him, then he'd give her all the confidence she could need.

The growing fire inside of her brought on waves of something hungry, making her heart beat louder. She leaned back, pulling Link on top of her. She wanted to tear these Sheikah clothes off of him and have him much more readily, but she resisted and controlled herself, starting to push him down. The blanket fell off of her shoulders, baring more of her body to his eyes and to his greedy hands. "Lower," she commanded. Paya was ready to do what she could, ready to see the extent of these growing pleasures take her in a weird and stormy way, but she knew she could keep a sensible approach to all this and get what she needed, even if it was all so very much. 

Link didn't hesitate. He drew back from her breast and eased his way down her body, kissing her tight, taut stomach as he went, embracing the pleasure and every demand she made of him. There was no hope of resisting this pleasure, and as Link explored what he could do, he felt a growing sense of throbbing lust grab at him, a pull and a plunge like nothing else. He didn't feel like he could really resist all these commotions and weird pulses of greed, a pleasure more potent than he wanted. It was difficult to control himself as he found the pleasure throb so much hotter than he was prepared for, but Link let these pleasures catch hold of him, let them urge him deeper into oblivion.

He got at her pussy, and didn't hesitate to begin licking at her with the greed and the hunger of something so powerful and so dizzy that he didn't really know how to help himself now. So much was happening and he felt overjoyed to be giving up to all of it, throwing himself into the deep end and being rewarded for it with a pule of senseless, gleeful pleasure. It was intoxicating, wild, and came on with rushes of pure bliss, a joy and a desire like nothing else. The more she felt of it, the happier she became, and the hungrier he became, too. There was no way for her to resist these creeping, growing pleasures, the joy and the hunger that ripped through her so firmly.

Link kept up his licks and his kisses, all over her pussy in greedy motions pushing her limits and trying to coax Paya into surrender. He was devoted and firm, ready to see through all the wild pleasures being demanded of him, not sure how to handle all of it but knowing he needed to keep this going, knowing he was far better off for locking down and committing to Paya fully.

Hot waves of wild pleasure kept Paya shivering, squirming under Link's touch and craving more of his adoration. "Suck on my... F-front." She was embarrassed, the words not coming out right, seized by nervous whines from the start as she offered up something powerful, something unexpected to eb struck by. Her cheeks burned as she realized how silly that sounded, how much she was faltering in her sultry domination and her desire to be served, but in her panic, she moved with haste to seize his thighs with her head, scissoring her powerful thighs in around his head and holding him there. "I-I said suck," she said, trying to recover from her embarrassment and reaffirm some shred of confidence and ferocity even as she fell deeper into the worry and panic of not knowing exactly how to address all this.

Link was happy to feel her get some fire, and he responded happily, digging in and getting to work at eating her slick snatch out. If he could keep her rising and worked up, he felt like he was easily going to get this job done, and so he kept up the pace, throwing himself into all this without much restraint or fanfare. Just greedy licks and a hungry devouring of her tight snatch, tending to her greedy hole and not letting anything get in the way of his lusts now. There was so much to savour about this decadent, heated situation, the haze and the hunger of something that felt so primal and unrestrained, and he just needed more of it.

The squeeze of powerful thighs around his head made Link work harder, the tension proving oddly exciting to him now, keeping him fixated and focused, licking at her sick pussy without a care and allowing the pleasure to rise, a steady build into heat and want. He knew what he was doing, and her panicked, wild indulgences couldn’t keep him from focus and control, tending to everything that Paya showed off to him with little restraint or care, senseless pleasures rising up in intensity and desire as he explored her with his lips, his tongue. His hands grasped her thighs, touching the powerful legs that held him in place, adoring and revering them with is fingers. Everything Link knew was physical, and he was damn good at winding her up, making her lose herself.

The pleasure was overbearing, intense, bringing on fitful spikes of desire and want that didn't feel the least bit sensible or controllable for Paya now. Her moans became louder and deeper as she felt the pleasure hit her, craving and desire she didn't do anything to pull away from. Link's devotion warmed Paya up, got her feeling ready to take this on, eager to take on Link and all he could do to her. As he continued devouring her slick and waiting hole, she felt overjoyed, senseless, full of so much pleasure and smouldering need, quivering heat that she felt unable to resist, craving so much of this pleasure and not caring what she had to do to take charge now. She just opened up to this pleasure, to wanton desire and the reckless thrill of being loved, being adored so thoroughly. Link had a way with her, and Paya was happy to soak in the affection now, to allow his adoring lips to push her limits and bring her to heights of dizziness and lust she had no hope of resisting.

Unbelievable sensation took Paya by storm, and with gasping, shrieking rushes of desire, she embraced her most senseless and wanton of desires, a greed more potent than could be helped. There felt like nothing that could be done, no restraint or reason to spare her now from all this smoldering greed, the hot, throbbing lust that she did her best to try and contain, and there wasn't a whole lot she could do about how good this felt, except to ride it out and savour the thrill of getting eaten to her heart's content. All this growing, wild pleasure brought on a rush of sensations that she just didn't know how to control, but she knew she wanted more of it, knew as she bucked and whined against Link's face that this was exactly what she needed.

"Make me cum!" she wined, a twisting wreck of greed and lust thrashing on the bed, lost to her own dizzy, drunk desires and everything that came with it. She needed this, and the quivering, certain thrill of giving up to it all was absolutely unbelievable. Insatiable lust held onto her tightly as she sank down into this mess, into the warmth and the satisfaction that came with being so indulgently pushed to her limits. There was really no way for her to hold back these quivering needs now; Paya was satisfied but hungry for more, bucking against Link's face as her ravenous need for more beckoned her down deeper, urging her to keep going and to give up all she had to the swirl of desire and depravity that so readily took her by storm.

Link held firm against the rocky heaving of her senseless and shameless orgasm, giving up to so much pleasure and wild heat that she didn't know how to handle all of it, she just knew to hold on tight, knew to push her limits and indulge in the senseless embrace of greed, of need. Of pure satisfaction. He held firm, until finally the legs parted, until the thighs pulled away and gave him a moment, finally, of calm and of appreciation for the chance to look up at her, drawing away.

"What do you want me to do next?" he asked, offering her the freedom and openness to d whatever she wanted him to. He was ready, firm, confident in his ability to pleasure her however she needed. His eyes stared up with as much reverence as he could muster; he needed Paya to know that she had at her beck and call a man ready to do anything for her. Even to burn. His smoldering hunger and raw desire was so strong and so senseless that he felt like he couldn't resist it all.

Paya blushed. She felt like she was taking a shameful little twist at something else, as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed up to her knees. Her big, round ass pushed out toward his face, a wiggling, hungry rush of wreckage and desire getting the better of her. "My ass," she said, hiding the burning, throbbing brightness of her cheeks as she felt the rush of hunger and frustration hitting her. "I want you to worship my ass."

Link was in a position where, in truth, he had been ready to throw himself into it from the start. Grabbing her hips and planting some kisses onto her round cheeks, he began to adore her, groping at her lovely backside, embracing the pleasure and the desire he craved so strongly, needing to open up to these tempting pleasures, needing to lose himself. As her hips trembled and shivered in front of him, Link knew he couldn't resist going for something very blatant and on offer: that cute little birth mark on her butt.

When his lips shoved against it and he began to kiss it specifically, Paya wasn't able to deny that the sudden, ferocious swell of pleasure, guilty surprise and panic that filled her with worries and frustrations, a rise of concern and potent panic she wasn't ready for in the least. "My mark," she whined, feeling the tongue slither along it, adoring the source of her name and bringing to her a rush of something potent. "My ass is--harder. Worship it harder." She pushed against him, demanding more, craving him, and Paya was surprised she was able to handle all of it.

Link didn't wait another moment, getting his face between her cheeks, spreading them apart and burying his face in. His tongue got right to work at starting to lap at her tight pucker, the waiting, needy hole clenched up, ready for his tongue. "Your ass is perfect," he groaned, holding her cheeks apart, kneading and groping at her with something hungry and desperate, proving firmly what he was capable of and how much his desires were altogether far too much for him to handle. There was no need to say much more, no reason to hold back what he felt or control the desire as it came on; this weas pure pleasure now, and he was happy to show it off to her now.

"Link," she whined, head hanging low. Paya didn't think about what she was actually in for in any practical way as the pressure imposed and a pleasure he was frustrated by, pleasure she wasn't ready for in the fucking least. His tongue pushed on, began to prod and slither along against her waiting hole with something vulgar, something intent on proving the dark and wicked aims behind is touch. There wasn't any time for Paya to respond to this with reason or sense, shaken by the tongue shoving against her ass hole, slithering circles around it and indulging in the pressure and the hunger of completely merciless pressure.

Once he got started, Link had no intention of stopping. His tongue worked against her tight ass hole with vigorous intent, something strong, focused, driven by as much pleasure and firmness as he could muster, caring now only about pushing on and proving himself, making her shudder under the heaving rush of struggle and desire he was all too happy to throw himself into. The deep end was spectacular and it was real, an enticing show of frustrations that hit him without any sense or calm, just wild, just hungry. He dove in and treated Paya's ass with all the love it deserved, happy to wind up and begin his reckless indulgence, a fervor and a strength too strong to be ready for. This round ass he'd felt calling out to him every time he passed was now right up in his face, and he couldn't have been happier.

Paya struggled to control herself as she pressed back against him, almost smothering him with her ass now. "Service me," she demanded, feeling stronger and more confident in her push now. She couldn’t resist the feelings of hunger and control that coursed through her veins, a throbbing, pumping rush of desire she was happy to keep hanging over Link's head, certain of her dominance now. With how shameless and ravenous Link was in eating her ass, how could Paya still be meek and nervous? She felt overwhelmed, throbbing in the joy and the hunger of pleasure she couldn't resist. Not for the life of her. "Eat my ass harder, my servant!"

Tightening his grip on her cheeks and letting himself go was Link's only step forward. He dove in harder, making out with her ass hole and enjoying the pleasure of really giving in, letting go of all restraint and focus, unable to care or control himself, just needing himself to give up. It felt maddening, a rush of desire and lust that couldn't be resisted, rising hotter and stronger as she pushed on, inescapable rushes of pleasure that kept pounding on rougher, dizzier. Tightening his lips against her and caring about nothing other than utter surrender, Link embraced submission, embraced the idea of being for Paya the servant she wanted, not as much for fun kinky roleplay as much as she realized he was. 

The pleasure swelled up to its peak, to a rush of throbbing, dizzy pleasure that Paya didn't try to escape or argue against. She heaved, bucked, giving up with a primal, confident rush of pleasure, a gasp of oy and wicked delight she didn't really know how to deal with. Her head rolled back, and she let out a hot cry of delight, body throbbing and winding under the pleasure of giving in like she did. Paya had never before experienced an anal orgasm, never before felt so overwhelmed and panicked as she did when her head rolled back and she felt the crushing surprise of searing delight take her. It was confusing, a little distressing, and she wasn't entirely ready for how hot this all felt, pleasure searing at her, throbbing, bucking, pleasure.

But she liked it. Paya was shaken and confused by what she felt, but she understood that it was a world of pleasure beyond sense, and she needed more of it. "On your back," she commanded, shoving against him and not actually leaving him time to get away. She pushed him down, left him fumbling and slipping around out from underneath himself to end up on his back as Paya sat her ass down onto his face. "Continue licking my ass, servant. You know your pace, and it's beneath me, licking. Worship it."

Link didn't need to be told, but the heat and the confident duskiness of her voice worked magic upon him. He did his best to tend to her, devouring her greedier and hotter as he felt the pressure rise. Paya was such a hungry presence, ready to push him on and urge him forward, to his absolute delight. Link felt lost to this pleasure, truly unable to handle his cravings as their steady escalation plunged him ever lower and ever deeper into his frustration. He licked and licked, but now, his arousal was impossible to hide, and Paya's eyes fell upon the aching, throbbing truth between his legs, which begged for attention, for surrender. Desire. Control. There was no time to resist what came on with such ferocity; there was only the need to give in.

Leaning forward without hesitation, Paya tugged his pants down, greeted with a big, raging cock. "You poor thing. So hard, all from serving me?" With a sultry tease, she got her fingers around the base of his shaft, leaning in and planting kisses upon his cock head while making sure her ass was very firmly down against his face. "Maybe you deserve some service back, for all your hard work."

Link would have agreed out loud were it not for the continued press of Paya's ass down against his face to silence him, keeping him from saying a damn thing as she pushed on harder, toying with him, messing up his thoughts and now pushing on strong to savour his cock. As she got to licking and sucking on the tip of his cock, indulging in him as strongly as she could, embracing these desires and all that came with them. He hadn’t expected pleasure, but now to feel the heat and the desire, he wanted to just let it all go, embracing pleasure the shameless, throbbing rush of heat that just became too much to handle. He raved more, throbbing back and forth, thrashing about with something to prove and a need to keep going. Paya's mouth was hot, slick, and rewarding him for his love; of course, his only option was to dive in and devour her ass harder to show her the adoration she deserved.

Paya had never sucked cock before, but by the time Link got her to this point, she felt so invincible and so prepared to make her mark here that none of it mattered. She just shoved her way in, slobbering on his cock and embracing the pleasure as it washed over her, not minding how this was all happening or how ridiculous it grew to be ;this was about indulgence now, and the more he let it rule him, the happier he felt. Paya's mouth caressed and tightened around his cock, sloppy indulgence and greed without reason. It was powerful, and that pleasure kept him aching, Paya exploring the joy of servicing his cock and embracing the pleasures and the desires more strongly and senselessly than he could deal with.

Together, they fell into a hungry and senseless haze, a writhing rush of pleasure together, Link devouring Paya's behind with reverent glee while she sucked his cock deeper, feeling it throb and ache in her mouth, a rush of something desirous and senseless, growing more wild and more fierce as his every indulgence pushed on stronger. Paya felt out of control, and Link just happily kept up with this joy, wanting so badly to explore where this could go, playing around with this mess and matching her energy, leaving them to both swirl and spiral into plunging desire and lust, working off of one another for the sake of finding senseless, delirious joy together.

"Such a good servant," she moaned around his cock, sucking it down deeper, letting him even peek into her throat a little bit as she worked up a greater appetite for this, losing herself to the pleasure and to the chance to explore what she craved from him. Link offered a unique peek into things wilder than she was prepared for. There felt like nothing sane about this, but that reckless surrender to her most base and brazen appetites was everything she wanted. Paya explored the depths of her lust and her own sexual desires without a care, dragging Link along for the ride and finding herself all the better or it, pushing him to the brink and savouring the way he unraveled in her mouth.

The flood of cum caught Paya off guard, but she didn't hesitate, continuing to suck him off and swallowing his load as she rewarded him for being such a good sport, such a good 'servant', and for continuing to devour her ass as he thrashed underneath her, not a single complaint or second of rest for him as his devotion proved true, proved as strong and potent as it could have ever been. And with that devotion firm upon her, Paya felt the rush of excitement, the certainty of learning so many things in short order. The pleasure of dominating, the rewarding thrill of pushing him over the edge, of feeling him still so thoroughly loving her even after it was done... Paya had found her calling.

"Good boy," she moaned, lifting up off of his face and letting him breathe. He took some ragged gaps of air as she swayed and cooed for him, loving the feeling of lofty, lingering heat creeping through her. With a swift turn around, she grabbed Link herd and tugged him into a kiss, feverishly locking lips with her mand and pulling him in firm, one last reward for his 'service' before her sweet little veneer broke down and cute, blushing Paya returned in earnest. "I really jut did that," she said, sounding shocked with herself for having accomplished it, but she was certain of how good it had felt.

And of her desire to do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
